1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve arrangement which comprises at least one valve having a valve housing provided with ducts in it, said valve arrangement being able to be mounted on a connection board by way of an interface so that at least one duct extending in the valve housing communicates with a connection duct running in a second connection board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a valve arrangement is for example described in the European patent publication 0 493 972 B1. In this known case a plurality of connection boards collected together to constitute a fluid manifold bar are present, on each of which a valve is mounted, all housing ducts extending in the valve housing opening at that interface, which was to the fore when the valve housing was mounted on the associated connection board. Attachment between a respective valve and the associated connection board is performed using hybrid retaining and locking means. For the connection of the load to be operated each connection board is provided with connection means, which render possible the attachment of fluid lines.
Although this known valve arrangement renders possible a relatively simple attachment of the valve to and detachment from the respectively associated connection board, if adaptation for different connection means for fluid lines is to take place, complete disassembly of the fluid manifold constituting the connection boards is necessary.